


In front of the door

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In front of the door

Ač v televizi běžel jeho oblíbený seriál, vyznačující se nadpozemskou naivitou, nedokázal se na něj soustředit. Oči mu stále utíkaly jinam. Nedivil se jim, taky že se bylo na co dívat. Ale věděl, že pozorování nejlepšího přítele pro něj nedopadne dobře. Přesto si nedokázal pomoct.

Místo toho, aby sjížděl pohledem více odhalenou než oblečenou sestřičku na obrazovce, hltal pohledem muže ve středních letech, jenž se rozvaloval po jeho pravici. Nejprve si myslel, že se zbláznil, ale postupem času zjistil, že shledávat Wilsona atraktivním není úplně mimo mísu.

Romantičnost nebyla nikdo jeho silnou stránkou, ale musel si přiznat, že si užívá chvíle, kdy se může dívat Wilsonovi do očí. U všech lidí v nich viděl buď nenávist, pohrdání, strach nebo postranní úmysly a jenom tenhle onkolog s mesiášským komplexem tam nic takového neměl. Cítil z nich loajalitu, pochopení, přátelství, prostě cokoliv, co spadalo spíše do říše pohádek než do reálného světa.

Že by byl Wilson jeho princ na bílém koni? pomyslel si House a zkroutil ústa v neveselý úsměv. Wilson byl jeho přítel, ale nic víc od něj čekat nemohl. Rozhodně ne povinnosti, jaké by měl princ vůči své vyvolené…

House znechuceně svraštil obočí a pokusil se znovu upřít pozornost na televizi. Odkdy se jeho vždy pečlivě promyšlené metafory proměnily v takové žvásty? Mrknul na hodiny a přisoudil stav své mysli pokročilé hodině. Nebyl na tom ještě tak špatně, aby přiznal, že blbne z poblouznění Wilsonem.

"Půjdu spát," oznámil Wilsonovi, a než se zvednul, tak dodal: "Jestli chceš zůstat, deky jsou víš kde."

Vstal a svižně odešel do koupelny. Shodil ze sebe oblečení a vstoupil do vany. Pak na sebe nechal dopadat proud teplé vody, cítil, jak celé tělo začalo relaxovat. Sáhl po šamponu, nanesl jej na dlaň a poté je vpravil i do vlasů. Spláchl pěnu a natáhl se pro tekuté mýdlo. Zatímco prováděl očistu, myšlenku mu téměř jako vždy zalétly k muži, jenž mu právě okupoval gauč.

Přemýšlel nad tím, jak jeho vždy upravené vlasy vypadají, když spí, lehce zpocené, neupravené, dokonale ladící se spánkem zrůžovělými tvářemi. Rty pootevřené, zvedající se hrudník, jemné sténání, ruka sunoucí se pod lem pyžama…

House sebou trhnul a zjistil, že místo toho, aby se řádně vymydlil, si jeho dlaň pohrává s tvrdnoucím přirozením. Ještě párkrát se pohladil, ale pak se přinutil přestat. Rezignoval na to, že by mohla erekce odeznít, představy v jeho mysli byly příliš živé, jenže věděl, že pro bolavou nohu není na podobnou činnost vana nejlepším místem.

Vypnul sprchu, pomalu vystoupil z vany na kobereček a zlehka se otřel. Nemohl si pomoct a dopřál své již plné erekci pár krátkých, naprosto neuspokojivých tahů, načež si omotal ručník kolem pasu. Otevřel dveře koupelny, opustil ji a pak se zarazil. Wilson stál pár kroků před ním a díval se na něj.

Nejprve mu chvíli hleděl do očí, poté sjel pohledem níže, odkud se vrátil se zrudlými tvářemi, což donutilo House pod návalem nové vlny vzrušení silně stisknout zuby, aby nezasténal. Klidně oplácel Wilsonovi pohled, přestože uvnitř něj všechno vřelo. Nohy se chtěly rozejít kupředu, ruce se chtěly dotýkat, ústa líbat…

Čekal, že se Wilson rychle vzpamatuje, zmateně žblebtne a půjde si do kuchyně pro něco, čím ten šok může zapít. Ale on jen stál a kulil na něj své hnědé oči.

On mě snad hltá pohledem… napadlo House, když se dalších několik vteřin nic nedělo, jen si opláceli oční kontakt, jenž Wilson sem tam přerušil, protože mu zrak padl na Housovy dolní partie. Pozorně si prohlédl výraz mladšího muže, ze kterého čišelo kromě překvapení i něco jiného… Že by se mu líbilo, co vidí?

Byl jen jeden způsob, jak se House mohl dozvědět pravdu. Srdce mu bušilo zběsilým tempem, když udělal pár kroků blíže k Wilsonovi. Jeho přítel se nehnul z místa, hnědé hloubky hleděly do modrých, ruce svěšené podél těla, napjatého pod tlakem situace.

Další kroky. House stanul jen pár centimetrů od Wilsona, dokonce mohl vnímat, jak rapidně se zvedá a klesá jeho hrudník. Žár jeho těla si spíše House jen představoval, ale přesvědčen o tom nebyl. Každou chvíli očekával, že se Wilson odtáhne kvůli nedostatku osobního prostoru. A Wilson se také pohnul, jenže zcela opačným směrem.

"Do háje…" zamumlal těsně předtím, než se natisknul na Housovo tělo, jak nejvíce to šlo, a lapil jeho ústa svými.

Pohled na House, z něhož sálala svěžest způsobená koupelí, na jeho hrudník lesknoucí se posledními kapkami vody, a na vzdouvající se ručník, který neúspěšně skrýval tvrdou erekci, nenechal Wilsona chladným. Po těle se mu rozlilo horko, jež o sobě dalo navenek vědět nejprve výrazem jeho tváře, a následně tvrdostí, jež se po Wilsonově útoku octla v oblasti té Housovy.

Téměř nedýchal, když se k němu House blížil a možná i pro nedostatek kyslíku nedokázal Wilsonův mozek zastavit tělo v tom, aby se nevrhlo na objekt před sebou.

House, překvapen Wilsonovou iniciativou, stál jako přikovaný, vnímal jen horké rty na svých, ruce na prsou a přítomnost Wilsonova vzrušení, jež se otíralo o to jeho. Boky mu sebou samovolně škubly směrem k druhému muži, když ho Wilson štípl do bradavky. Náhle jeho svalstvo znovu začalo pracovat, paže omotal kolem Wilsona a zapojil ústa do polibku, který se vzápětí měl zvrátit z měkkého na žhavý.

Posunul dlaně níže, zastavil se až na zadku, jehož půlky pevně sevřel a přitáhl si tělo svého přítele co nejvíce k sobě. Wilson se o něj v odpověď otřel, jeho ruce zmizely z Housova hrudníku a přesunuly se na jeho zátylek. Vjel prsty do mokrých vlasů právě ve chvíli, kdy mu vniknul jazykem do úst.

Prozkoumával je, ochutnával. Byl na House natisknutý, jak nejvíce to šlo, jeho košile nasála zbytky vlhkosti z Housova těla, lepila se mu na kůži. Dlaní započal cestu dolů, přejel přes záda, až se dostal k ručníku. Odtáhl své boky od House jen na takovou chvilku, jakou potřeboval, aby mu sejmul ručník. Pak se o něj znovu otřel, jeho přítel mu zasténal do úst a Wilson se pousmál.

"Do postele," rozkázal, jakmile polibek pro nedostatek vzduchu skončil. Očekával z Housovy strany nějakou poznámku nebo alespoň úšklebek, ale rozhodně ne jen hladový pohled a poslechnutí. To Wilsona uzemnilo. Pomalu vkročil do ložnice a výhled na House, jak na něj čeká na posteli, mu vyrazil dech. Ne, to se mu přece musí zdát.

"Nestůj tam zaražený jako vidle v hnoji a svlíkej se, já to za tebe dělat nebudu," ozval se House, v hlase prvky sarkasmu.

Wilsonovi se ulevilo, sarkastický House je normální House. Kdykoliv se choval jinak, měl Wilson podezření na něco nekalého. Shodil ze sebe košili, kalhoty i zbytek oblečení a pohlédl na House, jehož zrak byl upřen mezi jeho nohy.

Přesunul se na postel, položil dlaň na Housův krk a přitáhl si jej blíž. Jejich rty si k sobě našly cestu, zatímco si House lehl na záda a nechal Wilsona, aby si na něj obkročmo sedl. Znovu se tak dostaly do kontaktu i jejich erekce, tentokrát už bez překážející látky. Přejížděly a vrážely jedna do druhé, vše se ještě zintenzivnilo, když se k nim přidala Housova ruka.

Wilson přerušil polibek a kousl se do rtu pod návalem slasti. Vnímal, že Housovo dýchání je stejně hlasité a zrychlené jako jeho. Hlavou mu proletělo, co všechno by mohli zkusit, ale…

Housova přítomnost, dotek dlaně a jeho penisu, jenž se otíral o Wilsonův, tohle všechno nemohl dlouho vydržet. Všechno to bylo tak nové a intenzivní, v uších mu bušila krev, tělo se mu třáslo a z úst vycházely vzdechy jeden za druhým. Aby alespoň nějak Housovi oplatil jeho snahu, jemně jej kousal na čelist až k ušnímu lalůčku, čímž si vysloužil zvýšení tempa jeho ruky v dolních partiích.

House si připadal jako ve snu, rukou kmital nejen po svém vzrušení, ale k uším mu doléhaly steny potěšení, které způsoboval i Wilsonovi. Cítil jeho rty a zuby na tváři, chvění jeho těla i záškuby v jeho erekci. Sám už byl na hranici, příliš silně na něj působil fakt, že se mu právě plní jedna z jeho fantazií.

Orgasmu dosáhli téměř současně, bílá tekutina naplnila prostor mezi těly, jež na sobě nyní vyčerpaně spočívala. Wilson se snažil znovu nabýt nadvlády nad svými končetinami, ty se ale odmítaly pohnout, a tak rezignovaně jen pootočil hlavu, aby se mohl podívat na Housův výraz.

Starší muž zíral na strop, tvář klidnou a uvolněnou, dech zpět v normálu. I přes mírný výraz, uvnitř pořád doznívala vichřice, jež se přes něj se zničující silou přehnala. Byl zaskočen, co s ním dokázala udělat jen Wilsonova přítomnost…

Nevybíravým způsobem ze sebe Wilsona shodil a natáhl se do nočního stolku pro kapesníčky, aby je oba očistil. Pak je odhodil vedle postele a už už se chtěl uložit ke spánku ve snaze vyhnout se trapné konverzaci, popřání dobré noci ale utichlo pod náporem Wilsonových rtů. Nebránil se. Nebránil se ani poté, co se k němu Wilson přitulil, snad se mu jeho chování i líbilo. Kvitoval i to, že s sebou Wilson k objetí vzal i peřinu.

"Co děláš zítra?" promluvil House i přesto, že původně vůbec nic říkat nechtěl. Ale něco ho eminentně zajímalo.

"Nic?" odtušil Wilson a zvědavě se zeptal: "Co máš přes víkend v plánu?"

"Služba na ambulanci to nebude… Ale napadá mě několik věcí, které bych ti rád udělal," zašeptal Wilsonovi do ucha, až se druhý muž zachvěl.

"A stihneš to za víkend?"

"Je pátek a zítra nemusíme do školy. A kdybychom to nestihli, tak za předpokladu, že Cuddyová nepřikáže Zemi, aby proběhla apokalypsa, tak bude následovat týden a další víkend a další týden…"

"Má být tohle příslib do budoucna?" usmál se Wilson do Housova krku.

"Nebo výhružka, přeber si to, jak chceš."


End file.
